Stay Where I Can See You
by miss-black-eyeliner
Summary: "I can’t help but wonder if we’re really meant to be." ONE SHOT


**Stay Where I Can See You**

A/N: Another pointless one-shot that came into my head

"You're late…again."

Harry Potter cringed at the wounded tone he could hear in his boyfriend's voice emanating from the dining room, guilt flooding his veins.

He tossed his things into the armchair in the hall and prepared to face the music. Draco Malfoy sat stiffly at the dining table and downed the remnants of wine in his glass and sighed.

"That makes it 5 times in a row, if I'm not mistaken," Draco said, without a hint of humor. He sat up from his chair and blew out the candles on the table. Harry watched reproachfully as Draco began clearing up what looked to be a romantic home cooked meal.

"The foods gone cold but you can still re-heat it if you'd like, I'll leave it out for you."

"Dray…I'm so sorry," Harry began, stepping toward the blonde, "I tried to get out as fast as I could but there was so much paperwork and I'm already behind as it is. You know things have been swamped lately…"

"Did I say I didn't understand?" Draco snapped suddenly, which then changed to a very tired look as he headed towards the kitchen, "I didn't give you hell about anything, I was merely stating that you _have_ been late for dinner quite a bit lately. I know how much pressure you're under but you'll have to excuse me for being upset when I sit around waiting, not even knowing when you're going to come home or when I'm going to see you."

"I know love," Harry pleaded following him, "And I know things are rough right now. I should have owled that I was going to be late but I push through the paperwork so hard that by the time I gather my wits I don't even realize I'm an hour late."

Draco leaned against the cold marble counter and took in a pained sigh. "I know you can't help it, that's just who you are. It's just…difficult…for me."

He turned and faced Harry, "I can't help but feel the way I do Harry. If it's not work, it's more charities and fundraisers that are keeping you away. And I'm so proud of the way you're cleaning up the wizarding world but I can't help but want to be a bit selfish sometimes and just spend an evening with you here in our home."

"You have so many goals you want to achieve and I **want** you to succeed but I wish….I wish you had some goals you'd want to achieve with **me**, like actually making it home for dinner," Draco finished and looked away sadly.

"Oh Draco, I DO want that. You have to know I love you more than anything in the world. You're the most important thing to me. But yes, I do have others things that I have to take care of. But I try to put you first whenever I can, you do believe me, don't you?" Harry asked, tilting Draco's chin up with his hand.

"I do…I just…I wonder if I'm silly for staying in this relationship…"

"Wha…What?" Harry stuttered, fear clenching his heart.

"I love you…so much, Harry. But as much as I do, I can't help but wonder if we're really meant to be. There are certain things I want…_need_ in a relationship that you can't give me right now. I try to tell myself that things will get better and that I should just be happy that we're together and just accept everything but…what if thing's don't change? Is this really how our life is going to be?" Draco looked up at him with confused, hurt filled eyes.

Harry swallowed hard and pulled Draco into his arms, "I know you aren't happy right now, but I swear to you, everything that I am doing right now is so that we can have a better future together. You're it for me Draco. This love that we have now, its forever."

Draco kept his eyes away from Harry's and tried to take in what he was saying. He loved Harry more than he could possibly know but he couldn't help but feel like a fool for sitting around like some whipped lovesick puppy.

"It's late…we should get to bed…"

Draco broke free from Harry's grip and left him standing in the kitchen as he headed toward their bedroom.

Harry felt like his chest was caving in on him. How had this happened to them? He had thought that the longer they'd been together the more bonded they would become, but now Draco seemed to be drifting away. He knew Draco had his concerns about not spending enough time together but he hadn't known it was this bad. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ lose him.

He entered the bedroom quietly, examining the still form on the bed. He could tell from the unsettled breathing that the blond was not yet asleep. Draco had turned off all the lights so that only the moonlight shone through the window, dancing shadows on the duvet cover.

Harry undressed and crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around his love and noticed how cold to the touch he felt. Draco wore nothing but pajama bottoms and the temperature of the winter night had attacked his skin quickly. It struck him that Draco had no one to warm him when he was not there and the thought saddened him. He held him tighter and dropped a kiss to his forehead.

"Won't you miss moments like these if you leave?" Harry whispered.

A muffled sound escaped Draco's lips as he pushed his face into his pillow.

"I'm trying to coax you into staying, in case you didn't quite catch that," Harry tried again nuzzling his nose into his love's hair, "I suppose it's not working, I'm absolute rubbish at this."

Unseen to Harry, Draco's mouth twitched slightly. "It might be working a little..." he murmured.

"Come here love," Harry whispered, turning him around to face him "Let me hold you, I think that's what you really want, but I know you're upset with me."

Draco relented and allowed Harry to hold him snugly, fitting his face to the crook of Harry's neck. Compared to his own, Harry's body felt like a furnace. A very comfortable one.

"I'm asking you to stay," Harry whispered, "I love you."

Draco nodded. He couldn't have left if he tried. In his head, it was easy to lay everything out as black and white but he knew there were so many patches of grey in their life. They had been through so much together and he knew Harry really was trying. Harry had been there to support him when he had emancipated himself from his parents and taken his homeless arse in with open arms.

Joy coursed through Harry's body, able to relax now that he had gained back Draco's good favor. Draco's hair smelled sweet and worked as an aromatherapy to his senses. He ran a hand down the blonde's body dipping over his navel and flitting over the front of his pajamas. His finger caught in the small flap opening in the front of them.

"You know," Harry smiled, "I never realized how convenient this flap is until now."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat as Harry slipped his hand through the opening and slowly began to stroke him. His eyelashes fluttered against the sensitive skin on Harry's neck. Harry stroked Draco until he was fully aroused and then removed his hand long enough to push the pajama bottoms down his slender hips and left them lying in a crumpled heap somewhere near the bottom of the bed.

He left Draco panting for more as he removed his own underwear and then attacked Draco's mouth hungrily. Draco writhed around trying to take a breath but Harry barely let him surface for air before pulling him right back in for kisses. All the while Harry ground his hips into Draco's, moaning low in his throat with need. A strangled sort of yelp leaped from Draco's mouth as Harry's straining erection pushed against his entrance.

Draco whined pitifully, hoping to convey his need to have Harry fill him but his lover shook his head playfully and rolled over, tugging on Draco's hips, "You. On top. Now," Harry growled.

The blonde scrambled quickly to position himself above Harry as the dark-haired man reached for their jar of lube on the nightstand. Draco hovered there, thighs shaking as Harry coated himself and then worked his fingers into Draco's opening, massaging the tight ring of muscle. He bit back a loud moan as Harry took special care coating the inside of his walls, gently stroking them. He whined again to show that he was ready and Harry tossed the jar aside and placed his hands on Draco's hips, bringing him down slowly over the tip of his erection. Impatiently, Draco pushed forward eager to take more and was rewarded with a groan from Harry as his tight arse closed in on him.

Draco rose back up and then thrust down again, taking in more and more of Harry's member as he did so. Harry was moaning in the most fetching way, mouth slack and breathing heavy at the sensation of sliding in and out of his lover's body. "Oh Merlin, you're so tight Draco," he grunted, his fingers digging into the blonde's skin.

When Harry was able to slide in and out with more ease, Draco increased his pace. He bounced in Harry's lap for a few moments before leaning forward and thrusting his hips up and down rapidly, circling occasionally so that Harry pressed up against every wall of his insides. Harry's hands fell helplessly to the sides as Draco rode him, eyes fluttering shut as he felt his orgasm building. Draco moved even faster, squeezing Harry's member from the inside and Harry cried out, "Oh Draco…!" and lost control as his orgasm released itself into Draco's still moving body.

"Oh...oh baby, don't stop…don't stop," Harry moaned breathlessly as his body shook from his release. His now waning erection was still pulsing with spasms of pleasure as Draco continued to ride him. When he gathered his bearings, he grabbed Draco's legs and flipped them over expertly, sliding deeper into him. Draco threw his head back as Harry brushed against his sweet spot. "Oh! Oh…that's it love, right there," he pleaded, lifting his hips to meet Harry's downward thrusts.

Harry ruthlessly plunged himself over and over into Draco's body until the blonde was crying out and clawing at the bed sheets as he sought release. Finally, Draco's body seemed to go rigid and his insides clamped down on Harry like a vice. A low, long moan left his lips as he sagged back against the bed, his seed spilling between their stomachs.

Harry fell forward slightly, resting his forehead against Draco's shoulders for a moment before kissing him tiredly and muttering, "I love you," against his lips. "I love you, too" Draco replied, brushing back Harry's dark sweaty hair. He pulled Harry down and held him so tightly as if he were afraid he might disappear right then and there.

Harry felt a stab of guilt as the blonde clung to him, knowing sadly that he would probably be late again tomorrow …

The End


End file.
